


Google

by 123456ja



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123456ja/pseuds/123456ja
Summary: Hanbin wins yet another award and Yunhyeong wants to do something special this time. He doesn't want to chicken out like last time, so when he goes on Google for help, what kind of help does he find?





	Google

**Author's Note:**

> This can be a continuation of my other au White Day but can be a stand alone too. 
> 
> [ standard disclaimer for typos and all that shit ]

.  
.  
.  
.  
The talented Kim Hanbin had won yet another award for his songs. The producer/rapper had another reason to run away from his boss. The poor Song Yunhyeong had to suffer throughout the whole time.

Whenever Hanbin won an award for anything, he'd stay as far away from any kind of parties or interviews unless his cute lover, Yunhyeong, persuaded him to go.

About a week after the award win was announced, their managers were trying to figure out ways to trick the mischievous producer into going, but nothing would work. Instead, they begged Yunhyeong to do something about it. Since it was his job, Yunhyeong said he would convince his boyfriend, but that was easier said than done.

Yunhyeong sat in the large living room, plotting a way to get Hanbin to attend at least one party.

Luckily, his lover was at the store buying some snacks, so there wasn't a chance he would pounce Yunhyeong and disturb his thought process. Yunhyeong thought of nagging him, but their managers already did that and that didn't work at all. The man thought back to how they got him to go to his previous ceremonies.

Last time, one of their managers tricked both Hanbin and Yunhyeong to go to a party and another time they just dragged him out of the apartment without a moment's notice. That was when he won something for Love Scenario. 

Yunhyeong remembered that very well. When Hanbin came home that time, he tried to take the initiative to 'award' him something romantic but failed miserably.

Remembering this, Yunhyeong's face became beet red. "Ah! There's no way I'm doing that again! That was way too embarrassing!" he yelled in the empty room. If he tried that again, he'd surely die of embarrassment. Maybe if he did, Hanbin would go without complaints. No, there was no maybe about it. Hanbin would do anything for Yunhyeong, even that, if he seduced him.

Yunhyeong began giving this idea actual consideration, knowing full well what his circumstances would be afterwards. It's not that he didn't want to do it, it's just he didn't know the first thing to do. Yunhyeong couldn't read his boyfriend's 'Notebook of Thoughts' because they involved him. That in itself is embarrassing enough.

The elder then resorted to the one thing most people did when they had a question: Google.

He went on his laptop and typed Google in the address bar. "How to get your…boyfriend…to do what you want," he said while typing. Within seconds, he had a ton of results. Yunhyeong clicked on the first link, thinking it'd be the most helpful. When the website opened in a new tab, he was soon mistaken.

The screen was black with orange letters everywhere. On the sides, there were ads for hook-up websites and Yunhyeong knew where he'd ended up.

Song Yunhyeong, age twenty-three, was on a porn website.

There was a box buffering in the middle of the screen for a video and it didn't take long until it began playing. Yunhyeong was having a mental breakdown. "How did I end up here?!" he yelled. He was too busy freaking out to close the tab or even pause the video. It just kept playing.

In it, two men that looked about Hanbin's age were lying in bed next to each other, each reading a different book of their own. One of the men closed the book they were reading and stared at the other male with a lustful gaze. The other person glanced to his side and smiled, closing his book as well. The first man put his hand on the other's cheek and pulled the head to his own, locking lips.

Yunhyeong watched this with a face brighter than a tomato on a sunny day. "How can they do that in front of a camera?!" he yelled in his head. He was too in shock to speak anymore.

The two men kept kissing and their lips parted, revealing their tongues in a tango. The camera focused on their mouths, making every little motion visible and every moan and groan hearable.

The first man crawled on top of the other, stripping him and himself while keeping their kiss going. Soon, they were both naked and Yunhyeong was tempted to close the tab at this point, but two little somethings prevented him from doing so.

One: He couldn't chicken out this time, so he needed to do some research, whether he wanted to or not and now was the perfect time since Hanbin was gone.

Two: He was hard.

Yunhyeong cursed in his head as he felt his cock pulsating in his jeans. As much as he didn't want to do it, he had no other choice than to unzip his pants, threw off his sweater, and pulled up his shirt. He knew he had to be quick because Hanbin would be back any minute.

He reluctantly held his manhood in his palm as he watched the act on the laptop screen. The first man was on his back while the other was facing his nether regions. He grabbed the dick and began rubbing it up and down at a moderate pace that slowly built up. Yunhyeong followed suit with his own cock.

Moans filled the room, belonging to both him and the man on the receiving end. The man leaned in a bit and engulfed the tip in his mouth, bobbing up and down in rhythm with his hand, sending his lover in a blissful high.

Yunhyeong put two of his fingers in his mouth and began coating them with saliva, imagining it was his lover's length instead. His hand began to speed up as well, sending waves of pleasure through his body. His fingers came out of his mouth and found their way to one of his hard nipples. The warm saliva and the cold air made his chest cold fast and that turned him on to no end.

"Ugh!! Hanbin-ah!" Yunhyeong moaned his lover's nickname as he felt himself get closer to the edge. The men on the screen were the same. Both boys that were rubbing dicks went faster and faster with every passing second.

"Hanbiiiin!!" Yunheong cried as he spilled his seed at the same time as the man on the screen.

"Hyung, what are you doing?"

Yunhyeong jumped off the couch and tried to cover his private areas. There in the living, stood the great Kim Hanbin with a bewildered look on his face.

"Ah! Hanbin. It's not what it looks like," the elder said in a loud voice, obviously nervous beyond belief. Hanbin raised an eyebrow and looked beyond the man to see the laptop with the two men fucking on the screen.

"I think it is what it looks like, hyung. Why are you watching porn?" he asked mischievously. It's not like the author minded, but he was completely curious as to why the timid man would do something so vulgar.

"It's…um…well I…wanted to practice…" Yunhyeong mumbled with a beet red face.

"Practice? For what?"

"Well, you got another award and I wanted to try and make up for my gift from last time."

Hanbin stared at his hyung who was on the verge of tears from embarrassment. He placed a cold hand on Yunhyeong's chocolate locks and ruffled them like he usually did.

"You don't need to make up for anything, hyung. I love you and anything you do will make me happy," he said. Yunhyeong looked up and Hanbin kissed him tenderly.

"Now, what did you want to give me, hyung?" the perverted quail asked. The elder stared at the other man with wide eyes and then gulped. He stood on his toes to reach his lover's face and planted a kiss on the lush lips. Hanbin didn't do anything to see what Yunhyeong could do on his own.

Yunhyeong gently sucked on Hanbin's lower lip and poked it with his tongue, asking for entrance that was soon granted. The man pushed his tongue inside and explored the other's mouth. Even though they had kissed thousands of times, it was a new sensation being the dominant one.

Yunhyeong and Hanbin parted lips, but the older one tried his best to keep his tongue with Hanbin's while he unclothed him. Once his shirt and pants were off, Yanbin lay on the couch and Yunhyeong sat on the ground next to it.

The brunette rubbed the bulge in the quail's boxers a couple times before reaching his hand inside and taking it out. Hanbin was rock hard as expected with a few drops of pre-cum on the tip. Yunhyeong was too embarrassed, but he was past the point of no return.

Like in the video, he rubbed the shaft slowly and then began speeding up. Reluctantly, he licked the tip and tasted the bittersweet juice.

"How is it?" Hanbin asked.

"Don't ask!"

"But I want to know."

"…It's salty…"

Yunhyeong took the tip in his mouth and then tried to find a proper rhythm between his mouth and hand. He soon found it and began sucking harder when he heard groans coming from his lover. He let go of Hanbin's cock and looked at his lover.

"You know what comes next, right?" Hanbin asked. Yunhyeong slowly nodded and got on the couch, straddling the leader. He looked behind him to position himself above his boyfriend's hard-on and slowly engulfed the whole thing in his tight ass.

Yunhyeong moaned as he slowly began moving without the help of Hanbin. He sped up and was practically bouncing on his boyfriend's dick like a kid on an exercise ball. Hanbjn was amused by this scene and needless to say, extremely turned on.

Yunhyeong's cock seemed like it would burst if it didn't receive any proper attention. Hanbin grasped it and rubbed the tip with his thumb. It was soaking wet from his first orgasm and his coming one. Pre-cum was flowing out like flood.

The new sensations sent more electric shocks through his spine, making him lose control. He bounced as fast as he could, placing his hands on Hanbin's thighs to get more support.

"You're so horny today, hyung."

"Shu-uh-ut up. It's a spe-ecial occasio-ahn!"

Yunhyeong was close to his peak and so was Hanbin. He sat up and pulled Yunhyeong towards him in a tight embrace. His hands traveled down to his round asscheeks where he gave them a squeeze while thrusting into him.

The powerful thrusting and fast bouncing made them both cum with moments of each other.

Yunhyeong and Hanbin collapsed on the couch, gasping for air. Hanbin cupped the elder's cheeks in his hands and kissed him tenderly. "I love you, hyung. Thank you," he said after pulling back.

The two got their clothes back on and started cleaning up the mess they made. When they finished, they heard a scream from outside.

"Oh my God!!!! I want to replace my eyes, ears and brain! Actually, I want to change my whole existence. I never thought I'd see anything like it! Ew. Gross. Fuck! I need holy water"

"…Is that Chanwoo?" Yunhyeong asked, recognizing the voice.

"Um…yeah. We met at the convenience store, said he was bored playing games with his friends that's why he would be home early. Guess I forgot about him,"

Hanbin said nonchalantly.

"Y-you mean he was here the whole time?!" 

Yunhyeong screeched. Hanbin nodded while opening a bag of chips.

Song Yunhyeong, age twenty-three, hoped the great leader of the group iKON would never win another award.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Thanks for reading my story.


End file.
